


끈

by Gregorolonso



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregorolonso/pseuds/Gregorolonso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>소린+스란 온리전에 나왔던 배포본.</p>
    </blockquote>





	끈

**Author's Note:**

> 소린+스란 온리전에 나왔던 배포본.

요정왕은 백하고도 십수 년 전의, 난쟁이 왕의 곁에서 잔잔히 출렁이던 깊은 눈을 기억했다. 짙은 속눈썹을 베일처럼 두르고 눈구멍 안으로 들어찬 그것은 과연 어떤 보석에도 비할 수 없던 푸른색으로 창공에서 심해를 넘나들며 그의 마음을 이끌었다. 햇빛을 정통으로 쬐이면 무고한 흰 빛으로 빛나던 변화무쌍한 홍채가 간혹 그 뒤를 메우고 있는 뭉텅한 질감을 그대로 드러내 보이기라도 하면 스란두일은 진심으로 탄복했고, 동시에 눈동자 끝에서 여린 식물모양으로 말려 올라가 베일처럼 눈알을 감싸고 있는 속눈썹에도 가슴을 치였다. 그것은 제 주인을 그대로 빼다 박아 오만과 함께 적적한 미를 뚝뚝 떨어트리고 있었는데, 요정왕의 취향과 시선을 휘어잡기에는 그저 알맞는 것이었다.

 

그리고 그는 지금, 용이 금광으로 코를 처박고 불을 뿜어대던 그날 이후로 처음 그 눈과 그것의 주인을 마주하고 있는 중이었다. 그것도 전혀 기대하지 않았던방법으로. 세기 전 선조의 왕좌 곁에서 은장식을 쩔그렁대며 콧대를 세웠던 장본인이 이제 저의 왕좌 한참 아래에서 가죽끈에 묶인 채로 이를 부득부득 갈고 있는 것이다. 말도 안 되는 인연이기도 하지, 사실 쇳내 나는 왕국의 멸망이 들이치자 형편이라도 볼 심산으로 찾아갔을 때에 예감했던 일이기도 했다. 고집이 제 본질만큼 드센 드워프란 족속들은 포기를 몰랐고 놓는 법을 몰랐기에 이렇게 되돌아올 일이 있을지도 모르겠다고 생각은 했지만, 100년이라는 것이 엘프가 느끼기에도 합당히 긴 순간이었으므로 어디 양지바른 곳에 묻혀 죽어 버렸겠거니 생각했던 것이다. 그러나 그것은 저의 음침한 왕국 속에서 낮은 숨을 씩씩 뱉어내고 있는 드워프 한 명으로서 안일한 생각이 되었다.

스란두일은 부러 느리게, 성미가 붙는 불처럼 급한 드워프가 이를 갈고 끈을 끊어질 때까지 비틀도록, 천천히 고목의 왕좌에서 일어나 계단으로 발을 딛었다. 소린이 옴착대며 발을 뒤로 딛었다가 앞으로 나서는 것을 보았다. 세월이 스치고 지나가 잔금이 곳곳이 남은 난쟁이 왕손은 거리가 가까워질수록 시간을 오 년, 십 년 흡수하는 것같이 눈에 띄게 늙어가고 작아져 갔다. 철꽃 같은 종족아. 나이를 수염과 같이 주렁주렁 늘어지고 선 소린의 똑바로 치뜬 삼백안을 스치듯 흘겨보며 스란두일은 그런 말을 뱉으려다 혀를 갈무리했다. 뱉어질 말도 아니고 더욱이 반김 받을 말도 아니다. 입을 다문 저를 쳐다보는 눈길이 더욱 형형했다. 그는 소린에게 조금 더 바짝 다가섰다. 그러자 가슴께에 겨우 닿을락 말락한 어린 아이의 체구가 흉곽을 부풀리고 어깨를 뒤로 쟁쟁히 당겼다. 그러고 보면 아울레의 자식들은 저보다 큰 이들에게 굽어져 보이는 것을 퍽 싫어했으나 소린의 눈을 가까이에서 들여다보아야 할 필요가 있었으므로 비단이 구렁이처럼 감싸고 있는 허리를 굽혀 피가 덕지덕지 묻은 얼굴을 가까이에 뒀다. 높낮이가 다른 숨결이 얽혔고, 그가 찾아낸 것은 광택이 한풀 꺾여 늙고 지쳐 보이는 왕좌 없는 왕의 사그라든 눈이었다. 젊음은 죽었고 해묵은 피로만이 뜻 없이 부유하고 있는 백발의 눈. 그것은 소린의 짙은 머리를 가로지르고 있는 흰 새치들과- 그리고 엉겨 붙은 거미줄들과- 퍽 괜찮은 조화를 이뤄 삭은 바위 같은 남자를 더욱이 지쳐 보이게 만들고 있었고, 한편으로는 아직 식지 않은 치기와 성실성을 내비치며 젊은 왕손의 편린을 추억하게 만들기도 했다. 스란두일은 그 눈의 모든 것을 세심히 뜯어보았고 퇴색한 청색에 쌓인 모든 것을 읽었다.

"많은 것이 변했군, 스라인의 아들 소린."

요정왕이 입을 떼자, 한참이고 요정의 깊이를 알 길 없는 눈을 마주 들여다보고 있던 소린이 한 발자국 물러났다. 목적을 잃었으므로 요정의 왕도 곧 허리를 폈다.

 

"모든 것이 변했소," 소린이 코웃음을 쳤다. "그러나 당신과 이 거미굴 같은 왕국만은 변한 것이 없군."  
"새 시대를 여러 번 맞이하다 보면 변화라는 것이 지겨워질 때도 오는 법이지."  
"겁쟁이처럼 몸을 사리게 된 것은 아니고?"

스란두일은 조롱하는 자를 잠자코 내려다보았다.

"묶인 것을 풀어 주도록 해라."  
"내가 이대로 달음박질이라도 치면 어쩌려고 그러시오?"

네 사람들을 남겨두고 꽁지 빠지게 도망칠 테냐. 경비병 둘이 다가서 소린의 몸을 죄인 끈을 끊어내는 것을 보며 요정왕이 말했다. 가죽이 풀어져 바닥으로 떨어지자 소린이 제 손을 눈으로 훑으며 몇 번 주먹을 쥐락펴락했는데, 모습이 꼭 어린 아이가 손질을 하는 것같이 어리숙해 보였다.

"나를 올려 보내게 만든 것에는 이유가 있을 테지."  
"듣기로는 산 밑 왕국을 되찾기 위한 원정대가 꾸려졌다고 하더군."

소린이 회피하듯 고개를 틀었다. 아직도 덜 자라 표정을 숨기지 못하는 듯 굴고 있는 것이다. 숨기지 않고 사는 것에 너무 익숙한 탓이리라, 혹은 그저 그의 천성일지도 모르는 일이었다. 스란두일은 그가 그렇게 미숙하게 표정을 숨기는 것을 여러 번 목격한 일이 있었고 또한 스로르의 손자가 모든 것을 제 눈으로써 비춰낸다는 것도 알고 있었다. 그의 눈은 속눈썹이 풀럭일 때마다 감정의 빛을 사방으로 방사하는 오팔이었다. 빛조각을 줍는 것은 쉬웠다.

"굳이 숨기려고 들지는 않겠지."  
"이미 꿰뚫린 것을 덮어 봐야 소용이 없는 것 아니오."

그래. 소린이 밑으로 하염없이 내려가는 계단이 시작되는 부분을 향해 뒤를 돌아 앞으로 걸어 나갔다. 경비병들이 몸을 바르게 하며 그에게 경계하는 눈을 두었으나 왕은 딱히 그를 제재하려 들지 않았다. 몇 걸음 옮기던 소린은 계단의 시작점에 다다르자 곧 다리를 멈춰 섰고, 멀리 떨어져 더욱 작아 보이는 뒷짐 진 등에서 쥐어짠 목소리가 희미하게 들렸다.

"그렇다면 알고 있지 않소."  
"무엇을 말이냐."  
"나를 보내 주어야 한다는 것 말이오."

그림자가 먹은 등이 검었다. 그것은 눈도 얼굴색도 마찬가지일 터였다.

"마치 그것이 나의 의무인 것처럼 말하는구나."  
"의무이고 말고."

스란두일은 벌써 소린이 다음에 꺼낼 말이 무엇인지 알았다. 그래, 의무이고 말고, 당신의 의무이고 말고. 그가 되찾으려고 하는 것은 스란두일이 간접적으로나마 용의 손에 쥐어준 것이나 마찬가지인 그의 고향이었다. 그의 금이 묻힌 곳이고, 그의 백성이 묻힌 곳이며, 그가 미처 챙기지 못했을 모든 기억이 한 줌 한 줌이 쌓이고 갈려 있는 성이었다. 검은 머리를 줄기지어 가로지른 흰 머리같이 소린의 가슴과 핵을 뚫고 자란 검은 황금 강. 반나절을 걸려 왔던 길을 이틀에 걸쳐 돌아가는 길에야 필사적으로 목을 짜내며 악을 쓰던 소린을 떠올리며 스란두일은 깨달았다. 나는 뺏겨 본 적 없는 이에게서 가장 큰 것을 깨부수었구나.

그렇다고 해서 결정을 후회했다는 것은 아니었다. 그는 한 국가의 왕이었고, 그것도 아르다 유일의 요정왕이었으며, 감싸야 할 백성들이 등 뒤에 빼곡했기 때문이었다. 잠깐 시선을 뺏겼던 것이 전부였던 남자가 악을 쓰며 도움을 요청했다는 것을 이유로 이미 오래 전에 부수어지고도 남은 동맹국 명패를 구하러 용의 아가리로 향했다면 그것이야 말로 둘도 없는 실수이고 멍청한 짓이었을 테다.

스란두일은 무슨 잣대를 대도 맞는 선택을 내렸다. 다만 선택의 반대편에 선 자가 돌이킬 수 없는 피해를 입었을 뿐이다. 그만큼 날이 바짝 선 검이었고 까딱 잘못 휘둘렀다간 자신도 소린과 마찬가지로 회복할 수 없이 베어 넘겨질 수 있었던 상황이었다. 스란두일은 여전히 뒷짐을 진 채 돌바닥 위에 드문드문 남은 빛그림자를 따라 고개의 방향을 바꾸는 소린을, 그의 등과 어깨에 한 무더기로 쌓여 있는 제 것 아닌 책임과 백성이라는 사슬을 오래도록 응시했다. 소린이 등을 뒤틀 때마다 그것들은 절그럭대는 소리를 내며 더욱 단단히 죄여지는 것 같았고, 늙은 드워프의 등은 그에 따라 더욱 굽어지는 듯했다. 설령 스란두일이 그를 놓아 준다고 하더라도, 결코 그것들이 소린의 등에서 내려올 일은 없을 것이다. 어쩌면 그는 과거의 영광보다는 현재의 해방을 찾는 것일지도 모르는 일이었다.

소린이 저의 궁에서 한 발짝 떼어 용의 안개가 빽빽하게 감싼 외로운 산으로 돌아가게 된다면, 이윽고 마주하게 되는 것이야 말로 피할 수 없는 죽음이고 보석의 저주에 묶여 진창처럼 구른 제 영혼에서의 해방이었다. 스란두일은 허리춤에서 칼을 빼 들었다.

“죽을 생각을 하는가, 스라인의 아들 소린.”

작은 몸이 천천히 돌았다. 얼굴은 아무런 기미도 없이 잔잔했다.

“무슨 소리를 하는 건지 모르겠소.”  
“내 궁 밖으로 나가게 되면, 용과 함께 죽을 생각을 하고 있던 게 아니었더냐.”  
“터무니없는 짐작을 하시는군,” 소린이 팔짱을 끼며 말했다. 그 자세만은 옛적의 드워프 왕자 그대로였다. "나는 내 고향을 되찾으러 가는 것이오. 그곳에서 죽을 생각이야 추호도 없소.“  
“눈빛이 꼭 죽은 생선 같아 보이는데.”  
“그 입 다무시오.”  
“너무 오래 묶여 있어 지쳐버린 것이 아니냐.”

소린은 팔짱을 낀 채로 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그것은 스란두일도 마찬가지였다. 묵직한 정적이 한참을 감돌았다가, 어디선가 밀려들어 온 바람소리와 함께 쓸려 나갔다. 소린이 속눈썹을 여러 번 깜짝였다.

“내가 거둬 줄 수 있다.”

당신은 아무것도 모르고 있소. 스란두일을 등지며 소린이 말했다. 기분이 침침하게 가라앉았다. 꼭 시체 냄새를 맡는 것같이. 집이라고 불릴 것을 잃은 이후로 항상 제 코 끝에서 맴돌고 있던 익숙한 것임에도 이런 식으로 상기하고 나면 항상 역겨움에 토기가 목젖까지 치솟는 것이다. 소린은 모르는 체 가슴을 치며 목울대를 울렁였고, 스란두일이 그런 저를 눈짓하고 있다는 것을 알면서도 그냥 두었다.

“내가 할 일이라면 이런 것이 아니겠느냐.”  
“나를 여기 묶어 두고 썩어 문드러질 때까지 잡아 두는 것 말이오?”  
“네가 묶여 있던 것을 끊는 것 말이다.”

요정의 날 선 검이 목전까지 다가와 빛을 흘렸다. 빈 죽음을 가져오는 것과는 달랐다. 소린은 요정왕에게 아무런 의도가 없다는 것을 알아채자 표정을 갈무리하고 순순히 칼날을 따라 고개를 들었다. 마주친 눈에는 그저 요정들이 대외적으로 띄우고 다니는 빛깔이 전부였다. 속삭이듯이, 늙은 나무가 가지를 흔들어 대듯이, 스란두일이 말했다.

“죽은 체만 하고 있거라.”

소린은 눈을 감았다. 

 

FIN


End file.
